Blitzkrieg Hotel
by Mysteriol
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boys [including Ian!] gets locked out of their hotel room. Certainly not the smartest thing to do.


Blitzkrieg Hotel 

_feat. Blitzkrieg Boys_

_and Ian! XD _

_(after all, what is the Blitzkrieg Boys without Ian, or Demolition Boys without Kai?) _

_random, plotless. _

_MAY be multi-chaptered._

_The Blitzkrieg Boys (including Ian!) gets locked out of their hotel room. Certainly not the smartest thing to do. _

Tala found himself face to face with the hotel room door. His eyes acquired his trademark death glare, "Who the hell locked the stupid room!"

Beside him, Kai gave a 'hn', "It was opened, wasn't it."

"WAS!" Tala gave a frustrated 'grrr', and kicked the door. "Open up!"

"That won't exactly help, Tala." Kai sighed, trying hard not to think about the intellectual level of his friends.

That earned him a glare. "You think you're so smart. Why don't you try?"

"Seems like I underestimated your stupidity level--"

"What!"

"You can open the door only if you have the keys, smart ass." Kai made a snide comment, his eyes rolling in sarcasm. He kept his voice purposefully calm to furthur annoy the team captain.

"Like I don't know that, genius." Tala snapped. "And keys don't just materialize out of nowhere for your information, Hiwatari."

"...What are you implying, Ivanov?" Kai opened an eye lazily. He was currently leaning against the wall outside their locked room.

"That we're locked out, isn't that obvious enough?" Tala stared at his friend accusingly. "You left the keys inside, smart aleck!"

"You," Kai's tone was insulting, "suggested we leave the keys in the room."

"And why would I do that for!"

"Because you said Ian and the rest would be back by then." Kai lazily opened the other eye. "Which is apparently not the case."

"Well," the redhead snapped, "you could have persuaded me to take the keys along!"

"Will you drop it?" Kai brought himself away from the wall. His hands fell to his side. "Arguing won't help open the door for us..."

"You have a cellphone." Tala's voice was hopeful.

Kai shrugged. "Left it in the room."

Tala, this time, was beginning to muse over the thought of throttling his friend, or kicking him in the shins...or just resort to annoying the hell out of him for revenge's sake. Who told him to be stupid! Tala thought. _Great...I'm surrounded by stupid friends all my life. _

"Very great, Kai. So...do we just sit here and wait?" Tala asked sarcastically.

Kai rolled his eyes. "They'll be back shortly."

"Easy for you to say...You're just guilty you left the keys AND cellphone in the room."

Kai's eyes glared into blue ones. A glaring session ensued, and would not have been broken if not for Ian's penetrating voice down the corridor.

"TALA! Help me!!! HEEELP!"

Tala 'tch' under his breath. Did Ian ALWAYS had to annoy him 50 of the time? _The other 50 is when he's asleep, so he won't get to bug me. Heh. _The team captain glared at Bryan, who was a few steps behind the small big-nosed midget.

"Bryan, what have you done again?" Tala asked in an authorative voice.

"ASK IAN!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hn..." Kai's typical reply.

Spencer sighed, as usual, caught in the middle. It always had been like this. "Guys, come on."

Tala, deciding he had had enough of insanity for the day, faced the most rational person he knew among the new bunch. "Hey Spence, where are the keys?"

Spencer's eyes rounded. "Keys?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Tala was NOT in a good mood. Ian and Bryan's arguing were not doing him a favor.

"...Oh...Er..." Spencer avoided the redhead's eyes.

"The keys, Spencer! Where the hell is it!" Tala growled, before glaring that shut-up-now-or-I'll-commit-homicidal-murder at Bryan and Ian, which got them to keep quiet immediately. "Don't tell me we're locked out!"

"Ask IAN!" Bryan shouted in fury.

"Ahhhh!" Ian hopped around, and went behind Spencer. "I didn't mean it!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he surprised?

Spencer told Tala what happened, whose usually stoic face was beginning to express something akin to...homicidal anger. He faced Ian, who was squirming behind Spencer. "You FLUSHED the keys down the toilet bowl? What the hell were you thinking, Ian! How are we going to get into our rooms now!"

"Ahhhh! Calm down Tala! I'm sure we'll find a way!"

"Grrrr..." Bryan was going after Ian again. "You and your stupid antics! Wait till I get my hands on you, creep!"

Tala decided it would be uncharacteristically Tala if he joined in the chase, though he very much felt inclined to. "...Trust that idiot Ian. Why did you even give him the keys in the first place, Spencer!"

"How would I know he would drop it down the toilet bowl when he was using it!" Spencer said defensively.

"That," Tala glared, "is not the smartest thing to do."

Spencer shifted on his feet. "Sorry, Tala."

Kai rolled his eyes. "We'll have to find the hotel janitor for the keys."

"Jeez...if I've known staying in a hotel was going to be this troublesome, I would have just stayed at Kai's mansion! At least it doesn't lock visitors out!"

Kai cast Tala a look. "...And what makes you think I'll accept you in in the first place?"

Tala smirked. "'Cause I'm team captain, and I say so."

"Hn, you're forgetting I'm Kai Hiwatari." Kai reminded, before switching glances to Spencer. "We'll go get the keys."

"Why 'we'? _You_ left the keys inside!" Tala's eyes acquired a death look. Spencer recognized it as the one that said I'm-getting-really-peeved-right-now. It bordered on the brink of homicidal.

"Eh...let's all just go together." Spencer hoped to quickly dispense any furthur banters. Inside, he was sighing in frustration. He was ALWAYS caught. in. the. middle. Always. Whether it was Kai and Tala who argued or exchanged death glares, or Bryan and Ian running away from each other. Why did it always have to be him to be the sane one among all six?

"Bryan, Ian! Will you act your age, and not two?" Tala shouted to his teammates.

"TALA! Tell Bryan to stop!"

Tala didn't feel like doing so. Trust Ian to lose the keys...in those disgusting pipe systems! But he was team captain...it was his responsibility to protect his teammates' welfare, however annoying one particular one may be.

"Bryan...stop it." Tala blew at his hair before him.

"Grrr..." Bryan's anger was always hard to quell. Ian hid behind Tala for extra protection.

Tala's nerves were grated. "Anyhow, where the hell is this hotel janitor?"

Kai sighed. Team captains...were never intellectual in handling trivial things like this. Maybe that was why Hiwataris existed. Helping out stupid, zero-IQed Ivanovs like this one leading a bunch of equally stupid teammates as the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Not like he wasn't part of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai thought inwardly. Which was what made him question his own sanity at times.

"Follow me." He took the lead, and moved towards the lift lobby.

**tsuzuku/owari**

_a/n: _

_erm...no promises though it looks like it is to be continued. heh. this is a product of approximately four hours of massive blitzkrieg boys' fandoming...I LOVE TALA AND KAI! whee exams are over, and blitzkrieg fever is here to say. it's so DANGEROUS, they make me zone out all the time. not like i mind that barely though.. i can barely function in other things when my thoughts are inundated with BLITZKRIEG BOYS all the time..maybe that's why i ended up writing a fic like that. jeez. _

_anyhow, review! however plotless and random this fic seems to be...and how mightily short it is, too.. _

_mysterio_


End file.
